100 Words of Love
by SunMoonNeko
Summary: Drabble. There were so many things holding them back, but Love doesn't really care about those excuses. A journey of how a young woman and a seasoned man broke the taboos for Love.
1. Time

She had become accustomed to it.

The waiting period for her team leader to show up, with a terrible excuse and an eye blink for a smile.

'Well, he can just take his time,' Sakura thought passively. She sat on top of the gate, a large medical tomb in her hands, fresh reading material from her Master.

There was a sound of leaves and a, "Yo!" behind her. Kakashi stood with his winking smile, looking down at her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she answered.

"New book?"

"It passes the time."

"Ah."

No excuses were said, to which she was grateful.

I decided I wanted to do a drabble inbetween my chapter work for my story 'Repairing the Damage', since I'm on hold for a bit, having trouble contacting my beta.

A friend suggested Sakura/Kakashi because it's a challenge, and we both love the couple!

I'm totally open to drabble suggestions, give as many as you please!

Drabble theme: Time


	2. Waterfall

The mission to Waterfall had gone okay till the return trip. Since they had to leave the same way they came in, undetected, Kakashi's ninken were summoned.

Which was fine when they came in, Waterfall's weather had been surprisingly nice, cloudy but nice. This couldn't be said for the return trip, in which it started to rain heavily.

"Ugh, you stink like wet dogs!" Sakura hissed.

Kakashi sent her a dry look as he bunkered down next to her, muttering about how she smelt just as bad as him.

Safe to say they requested to not take missions there again.

XXXXX~XXXXX

Drabbles are so much fun, but its difficult for me to limit my word count to 100, maybe I should up it to 200, calling it a double drabble? Lol

Drabble Theme: Waterfall


	3. Peppermint

Kakashi wasn't a man who rushed things. So when Sakura asked him to join her for tea, he simple strolled along behind her, pretending to not watch her tight ass and to listen.

Something about peppermint and his ninken…

"Kakashi are you listening to me? When was the last time you took those dogs for a proper check up? If they have flees the peppermint will help a bit till you take them in," Sakura said, scolded him.

He blinked at her owlishly in line of the tea shop. "Pakkun has flees?"

She shoved the leaves down his vest scowling.

XXXXX~XXXXX

Peppermint will help repeal insects, but I don't know if it will really help wit flees. Tehe!

Drabble Theme: Peppermint

Brought to you by my friend: ~o0KittyBlue0o


	4. Rabid Dogs

Kakashi ruled that the first person who landed a hit would have their meal paid by him. It was an honor they were all rabid for, since Kakashi NEVER paid the bill!

A few hours of vigorous attempts and still no one had successed.

'Time for that favor,' she thought, bring out a pink squeaky toy. Giving it a firm squeeze, multiple poofs were heard as Kakashi's ninken pinned him.

"What is this?" he asked, careful of their teeth.

"A reward for helping get ride of the flees they all had," she told him. The dogs growled rabidly in agreement.

XXXXX~XXXXX

The squeaky toy isn't based off of fact, just a writer's idea!

Drabble Theme: Rabid dogs

This theme was brought to you by: ~septe


	5. Documents

"Sakura?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" she shouted, her head jerking up from her desk of over flowing documents. 'I guess the Hokage is 'out' today,' Kakashi thought, looking down at his favorite student.

Sakura's hair was messy; her eyes were blood shot with black bags under them, glaring at him in hopes of him either dying or disappearing.

He held up his single sheet of paper for her to see, silently offering it to her.

Sakura snatched it, reading it over quickly. She was silent for a moment, before smiling at him, "Thanks Kakashi."

He winked a smile at her.

XXXXX~XXXXX

I wonder what was on that document that made her chill. Huh.

Drabble Theme: Documents

Theme brought to you by: ~j-d-y-44


	6. Rice

He couldn't figure out why she was giggling. Kakashi sat next to Sakura in the Rice stand, her treat. His favorite student kept on stealing glances, failing to hide her endless giggles.

"Is something wrong?" he finally asked.

"Oh, just a little mochi stuck to your face," she giggled out.

He blinked his single gray eye at her.

"Good try Sakura, but you won't see my face that way."

She only burst into more giggles, until she reached over and while he was ready to poof out of there, brushed a few grains of rice off his mask.

"Silly scarecrow!"

XXXXX~XXXXX

Tehe, a bit of Trix reference there 3

Drabble Theme 6: Rice

Mine list!


	7. Storage Closet

Shizune had played him well, flirting and then asking him for a favor. 'Ahh, but she always delivers when I do,' Genma smirked.

Reaching the storage closet, he didn't hesitate.

Before him were his fellow ninjas, Kakashi and Sakura crammed into the small room.

What was really shocking was their compromising position, hands and cloths gone missing from view.

"I just need mission scrolls…" Gemna trailed off.

The caught ninjas quickly handed over a box with the desired scrolls. Kakashi reached for the storage closet handle, while Sakura winked at Genma before attacking her partner in crime.

"Storage closet, huh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just couldn't resist, seriously I tried to wait, but I couldn't!

Drabble Theme: Storage Closet

Theme brought to you by: ~j-d-y-44


	8. Stop

He found her locked away in her apartment, pouring over medical text.

She was muttering to her self as she read, as if in a trance, captured by the shock of losing a patient.

"Sakura stop this," he spoke softly.

"I can't stop, I have to study. If I don't stop, I'll find the problem faster next time. Next time no one will die," she replied, talking more to her self then to him.

"Stop," he said again, capturing her hands.

"I'll be better next time, I promise Kakashi, I will…"

He held her through the night as she cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A more serious drabble to show you that it's not just all about sex between them.

Drabble Theme: Stop

Brought to you by: ~o0KittyBlue0o


	9. Butterfly

Sakura woke up the next morning feeling tired and cried out.

Rolling away from the sun, she faced the sleeping Kakashi. He still wore all of his cloths, mask included but the sight of him there next to her the morning after her darkest hour, it put butterflies in her chest and stomach.

Snuggling in just a bit closer, her breath fluttered over his eye lashes as she whispered, "Thank you."

She was asleep again before she heard Kakashi's responding, "You're welcome."

Kakashi ignored his own butterflies as he brought her closer to his chest.

"I'm here for you Sakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt like that sad drabble 'Stop', needed a little light shined on it, because it was pretty sad. Enjoy!

Drabble Theme: Butterfly


	10. Orange

"Do you want some breakfast?" Sakura asked as she freshened up in the bathroom. She left the door open so she could watch Kakashi as he wandered her little apartment.

He didn't respond as he moved from living room to kitchen and back again. He seem content to pace the space she lived in. "We have a meeting with the Hokage today," he told her.

"When?"

"It was for this morning."

Sakura turned to yell but he was already gone. Rushing into the kitchen to grab something to eat, she found a perfectly pealed orange waiting for her.

She smiled the whole way to the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Word Count: 109. I couldn't cut it down anymore without taking out whole sentences, but each are needed to express the scene correctly.

Drabbles don't have to EXACTLY 100 words, just very close. All of my previous ones are 100, which is why I didn't bother to put a word count, but when there is more, I will.

Drabble Theme: Orange


	11. Sisters

It was approaching noon, when there was a loud bang on her door.

"GO AWAY PIG," Sakura shouted knowingly, covering her head with a stray pillow.

"NO WAY FORHEAD," Ino shouted back, already inside of the apartment. If Sakura really didn't want her around, why give her a key?

She moved quickly, dragging out an open-backed dress from Sakura's closet, comfortable but sexy heels from under her bed, underwear to match it all. "Get dressed," Ino demanded sniffing, "after you shower!"

Sakura didn't bother to argue.

"I hate you," she said as they left.

"What are sister's for?" Ino replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To cheer up my 'sister' ~Little-yuyu, *huggles*!

Drabble Theme: Sisters


	12. Rave

To any civilians visiting the ninja village hidden in the leaves, the 'Party House' club would seem very odd indeed.

It had two levels, equipped with large dance floors, and a bar upstairs. Minor's that tried to get past, usually failed to do so due to the ninja guards. Hey, it was a paying gig.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT ME HERE," Sakura shouted over the music. That night's music theme was 'Techno', resulting in many colored chaser type lights and a quick tempo pulse.

"WELCOME TO THE RAVE!" Ino shouted back, grabbing glow sticks from a passing distributer's tray.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For a friend who has lots of work to do. Enjoy!

Drabble Theme: Rave


	13. Dance

Sakura gave in rather easily. Ino had the grand habit of finding ways of cheering her up, even if it was by taking her to a noisy place where bodies moved together inappropriately in the public eye.

But who was she to judge on pubic displays?

Grabbing bright neon green and white sticks, she joined the dance floor.

She let the rhythm move her body, the beat direct her hands.

Adding acrobatics to it, Sakura slowly started to dominate the floor and found her self in a trance rubbing up against strangers, not caring anymore about those who were watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, pumping it! Sakura is going naughty XD lol

Drabble theme: Dance


	14. Unwanted Tattoo

It was midnight before Sakura saw Ino again, upstairs leaning against the bar flirting with Genma.

Pushing her way through the crowd, she felt a bit of hope fill her as she saw the two guards. Neji and Lee stood together at the bottom of the stairs looking imposing.

"Hey! Neji! Lee!" she called.

"Sakura! What can we do for you?" Lee asked immediately.

"I need to go up. Ino, ya now?" she told hopefully.

"This is acceptable, under one condition." Neji told her, smirking.

Sakura really detested the bright red temporary tattoo on her hand, the kanji for MINOR.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wasn't sure how I was going to ever use this, but it fit so well!

Drabble Theme: Unwanted Tattoo


	15. Bridge

Kakashi was hiding.

It wasn't unusual for him to be doing so, but what he was hiding from was new.

Early that morning, he had spotted Sakura hanging around the bar inside of 'Party House', heavily surrounded by horny drunk ninjas. Let's just say he didn't take it well, and she didn't appreciate his 'heroic' actions.

'So what if I broke a few of their arms? They shouldn't have been trying to touch her,' he thought gloomily from under the bridge. It was a new spot, so he was pretty comfortable with the thought that Sakura wouldn't find him there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wasn't sure where to go from the last one, but please enjoy this!

Drabble Theme: Bridge


	16. Coward

Sakura stormed around her apartment in a huff, "That coward!"

She had spent most of the day searching for Kakashi, but he continued to elude her. "Hiding from me huh, well we'll see how well that works for him!" she growled out.

Digging into her little black purse, Sakura dragged out a crumpled address from one of the ninjas who flirted with her the other night; she sat down to write her invitation.

Pleased with the date invite, she lightly sprayed her perfume onto the paper before rolling the scroll up. 'Take this, Kakashi you idiotic coward!'

"It's so on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You all know that you talk to your self from time to time, especially when mad!

Drabble Theme: Coward


	17. Balls

'Why that little brat,' Kakashi thought as he watched Sakura meet up with a ninja he recognize from the 'Party House'. He had broken his wrist when the unnamed ninja's hand had reached out to grab Sakura's tight backside.

'He sure has balls doing this, especially after the warning I gave him.' Kakashi thought as they embraced in greeting, the ninja's back facing him. Sakura held the ninja close, her face peaking over his shouter, staring straight at Kakashi with a smirk on her lips.

'Of course, she has balls too. Brat.'

Kakashi smirked back.

'It's on!' they thought together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What can I say, I love bratty funny people. I think they would seriously test each other and find it fun to do stuff like this. At least, for now.

Drabble Theme: Balls


	18. Tea

They sat across from each other in a booth seat.

Sakura quickly ordered her self a nice cup of tea, trailing one eye on her 'lover'.

"I'm so glad that you asked me out," her date said. "Hmm," was Sakura's distracted reply.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you later," he went on, reaching out and rubbing her thigh under the table.

Suddenly next to their table, Kakashi reached for her ice tea, he took a sip and then poured the rest over her date's head. "Cool off buddy."

This time around Sakura was pleased at his 'heroics'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love a man who steps in without making a jackass of him self.

Drabble Theme: Tea


	19. Stone

They stood side by side long after the sun had fallen.

She didn't even know the boy, who died before he was even fifteen, but they stood there to honor him. Sakura laid flowers on the base of the stone, holding all of the fallen shinobi's names.

**The Memorial Stone**

Both Kakashi and Sakura had familiar and painful names on it, and both came to honor them. It wasn't the first time they have done it together; however, it was the first time for the particular person they were honoring.

Uchiha Obito.

"He was young," she said.

"He was foolish."

Drabble Theme: Stone

To honor a boy who I never met, never saw, whose face I don't know, whose name I won't speak. *huggles to my friend*


	20. Eye

"You need to take better care of your self," Sakura grumbled softly to him, her pale fingers lying comfortably over his closed eye. They glowed with the green light of healing chakra, invading the nerve endings to relieve the build up pressure inside.

"It's fine," he insisted.

"It's not." She replied flatly.

Kakashi ignored her tone, instead reached out to draw the medic in closer between his legs. "I'm okay Sakura, really."

She dropped her hand to his broad shoulder, the other rising to wrap around him. Bowing her head to hide her glassy green eyes, she whispered, "I know."

XXXXXXX

Drabble Theme: Eye


	21. Red

She was doing it again.

Walking around the apartment with nothing but her lacy red lingerie on, Sakura was a sight to behold.

By female standards one might say, far away from her ears, that Sakura was lacking.

With small perky breast that had perfectly centered pink nipples, the slender angles and curves of her waist and hips that fell to impossible long legs for a woman of short stature, they would be far from the mark.

Sakura had the perfect female ninja body.

One that Kakashi loved to worship in red lingerie, with matching heels if he was lucky.

XXXXXXXXXX

Drabble Theme: Red

Lol I like this type of confidence and this type of appreciation, because whatever size a woman is, she is beautiful.


	22. Whip Cream

Sakura smiled at her laid out 'mission' items.

Red cherries, check,

Strawberries, check,

Chocolate syrup, check,

Whip cream, check,

"And now all that is left is the dessert table," she giggled to her self. Kakashi was in for one big yummy surprise when he got back from rescuing cats from random trees and assisting old ladies across streets. Also known as, by those who knew him, finding a quiet place to read his porno book.

"Sakura?" he called out from the living room, his most common window entry point.

Giggling again, she began luring her 'dessert table' into the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

Drabble Theme: Whip Cream

A long over due birthday present for :devsorelliena: 's birthday! Sorry sweetie!


	23. Lemonade

Sakura sat high up in a tree, sipping her cup of lemonade to cool herself.

It was hot and she was grumpy. When Kakashi finally popped up, she was very upset when the drink spilled onto her sweaty fishnet and leather covered chest.

"Damn it Kakashi, now I'm hot, sweat and sticky!" Sakura complained, glaring at him.

The copy-nin only smiled deviously at her, caging her in against the trunk of the tree.

"Allow me to assist you then, Sakura," he said, pulling his mask down and dipping his mouth to clean up the mess he made across her skin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Drabble Theme: Lemonade


	24. Symbol

She never asked about the necklace, even after the first time seeing it. He hid it away under his jounin jacket, underneath the issued navy shirt, and his choice of netted tank. When he undressed, it remained behind, that worn chain necklace with the single dog tag.

When they made love and it hung from his neck, she didn't question the serial number or Konoha's symbol indicating that it belonged to one of their own, or who had been their own. She'd simple draw him down closer to her, pressing that tag between their beating hearts.

"It was my dad's."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drabble Theme: Symbol

It's true; Kakashi has a chained necklace with a dog tag on it. You can find a picture of it in one of the cover pages, I believe for chapter 16.

.


	25. White

Sakura awoke alone in bed to a thunderous night skies.

It was rare that Kakashi left their bed before she did, even more so in the middle of the night since he was a sound sleeper while at home. Being cautious, she slipped a kunai from under her pillow before stepping silently off the bed.

The small apartment was empty, other then her lover sitting at the low kotatsu table. With a flash of lighting the living room was light up, along with her lovers face.

"Kakashi?" Sakura called, lowering the kunai she has grabbed.

Before him on the table was a broken tanto, the two pieces laying close together as if reaching for each other.

With another bang of thunder and lighting, Kakashi shifted to look at her, his eyes calm but bright. "Tonight is the anniversary…" he said trailing off. Immediately it made sense to Sakura, the broken tanto, Kakashi's absence from bed, his solitude.

Sympathetically she moved around to sit across from him, pouring her self a drink then refreshing his. She slide the broken tip until it clicked against its other half, completing it before saluting the White Fang sword in its welders memory.

"To the White Fang of Konoha." She said, down their drinks went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Drabble Theme: White

I don't want any snotty remarks about the length, YES it is over 100 words, however this scene demands every single one of those words, so take it all in and enjoy :D :heart:


	26. Message

When she woke that morning the bed sheets next to her were cold, but the blanket was tucked in around her. Messily she might add, but noticeable to anyone who knew her sleeping habits.

Heading into the bathroom, she indulged in a hot shower before she notice the message left there on her mirror.

_**'Mirror mirror, on this wall, you see a gorgeous woman, the most gorgeous of them all...lucky mirror.' **_

A bubble of laughter fell out of her mouth, as the hot air disappeared, taking the message written on her mirror with it.

Smiling, she left a message behind.

~~~~.~~~~

Drabble Prompt: Message

9/5/11


	27. Crazed

Being a ninja meant a lot of duties. Some of those duties were pleasant, things you got to enjoy while others were duties you did and prayed it wouldn't cause you to loose what was left of your sanity. Either way, you did it. If that sometimes meant spending three weeks rotation sitting in 'Station Tower' isolated alone and starring around for any signs of invasion, so be it.

If that also meant you were a bit crazed for human interaction upon your return, not a single person could say anything about it. They all felt it when returning home.

Drabble Prompt: Crazed


	28. Smile

He knew it wasn't right. He was too old, too experienced to be doing this with her. He always meant to do the right thing, but then she'd turn and look at him. _She'd smile._ A smile that was done with her entire being, lighting-up. The way her body searched for his touch. The way her eyes, glorious green would capture him there and the words, the intentions of changing things just died away inside of him. He meant well, he really did.

How could he do anything except what she wanted, when she smiled like that for only him?

Drabble Prompt: Smile


	29. Go

They huddled together on the couch, not quite cuddling or even touching, but close enough that they seemed to be sitting together. She seemed disappointed that he hadn't made the final move to embrace her, even with others around them. To take that final action, would definitely sentence him to hell by the others who had yet to know of their relationship, but the sad tilt of her lips; well, what bothered him more…

'All right, then, I'll go to hell...'

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close to his side.

'…but not before having heaven.'

Drabble Prompt: Go

Note the quote?


	30. Chocolate

Sakura leaned against the door jam to her kitchen, watching in amusement as her lover made a soft victorious sound as he pulled his hand out of her cabinet where she had recently hid her stash of chocolate cookies.

"What are you doing?" She asked amusement clear in her voice.

He quickly whipped around, an innocent look and an unconvincing smile on his face. "Hmm?" he offered, hands moving to protect his little stolen goods.

"Really Kakashi?" she lifted a pink eyebrow.

Guiltily he pulled a single cookie from the bag, and offered it up to her. "Want a cookie?"

Drabble Prompt: Chocolate

Inspired by a friend, whose boyfriend regularly snatches up all the cookies and cakes for him-self! Even when she hides them from him.


	31. Name

He never considered himself a man of many weaknesses, least of all when it came to control. Hatake Kakashi was always calm, cool and in control of himself, no question. That is of course, if his lovely wife wasn't around to put him into disarray.

"Kaka-shi," she moaned while pressing against him. The way she broke up his name, moaning and purring it out, was more then enough to bring him to his knees. So he dropped to them and went about pleasuring her more, just to hear the throaty noise of his name leaving her lips that way; "Kaka-shi…" 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Drabble Prompt: Name


	32. Story

She never thought he'd die like this. It was harsh to imagine, someone who'd been a rock in her life, a stepping stone in her career and later a foothold in her personal life.

She imagined that it would have been a mission, so classified that she'd never know the reason, the how, just the results; just the wounds before he went to be destroyed to keep his secrets and their villages that he fought so hard to protect. Tsunade eyed her with sorrow,

"Tell me how he died."

Sakura lifted her eyes, "No. I'll tell you how he lived…"

Prompt:

Story

-an account of past events in someone's life or in the evolution of something.


	33. Reality

She woke from a sleep that was more than dreams. Cradled in the warmth of an embrace, she snuggled back into the feeling of bare skin, shivering at the gentle flutter of air against the nap of her neck. Quietly she thought of the alternate reality she had experienced; where she wasn't cherished as a woman, acting as a single mother with an absent husband, overworking herself to avoid 'home'.

Calloused fingers rubbed her hip, pulling her back into her happy reality. "Morning," stubble framed lips touched her skin. Yes, a much happier reality she sighed, turning to greet him.

Prompt: Reality

In this case I explored the idea of Sakura dreaming of an alternate one with Sasuke, and waking to value her happy one with Kakashi that much more.


	34. You Idiot

By nature he wasn't a risk taker. In fact he was extremely cautious in every aspect of his life. Even the silly games he played with Gai were calculated before he expressed his easy acceptance. The only time he tossed such stiff neck tendencies out the window was when his comrades were in danger; there was no time to think, to calculate; just to react. That was his role, the protector, the sacrifice.

So when she moved in front of him, to protect _him,_ he was stunned.

Later while healing him, she called him an idiot.

He called her beautiful.

Prompt: "You idiot"

Meh, it started as another prompt but 'you idiot', took over it seems. I hope it still flows well with the idea.


	35. Book store

Stealth? Check.

Disguise? Check.

Sakura was going deep undercover. She changed her clothes, wore a wig, and stepped so lightly behind the curtain that hid her goal that the material hardly moved at all. Moving to the new display, she quickly captured her goal and made it to the check out.

Breathing a sigh of relief she peered down at the cover of the book she had purchased. It was gold, with a male figure kneeling before a woman and petals of pink scattered on it.

_Icha Icha Hana._

Thanking her for the gift, Kakashi winked at her blushing face.

XXXXXXXXX~XXXXXXXXXX

Prompt: Book store

Thanks go to my wonderful Kenda-bear 3

Also, Icha Icha Hana translates to Flirt Flower. Makes sense for these two!


End file.
